A New Generation
by Xandalphon
Summary: The great ninja war is just ended. This time, Naruto has to face the most difficult enemies of all times: three little girls to train! The hero of Konoha will succeed in his new role as sensei? How will be the kunoichis under his care? [Note: this FF is a "what if" and will NOT follow the chap 698, 699, 700 of the manga and the last two movies. Yes, is a different timeline]
1. Prologue

1) Prologue

The war was over.

This time he had saved nothing less than the entire world. But, you know, life goes on. Within those few months he had learned a lot. He was confronted with a guy who had his own aspirations and his own dreams, before getting lost in the labyrinth of solitude and hatred. Obito had felt mortally wounded in his soul, completely betrayed by those he loved. Inevitable that those who are at your side disappoint and betray you sooner or later, but the important thing was to go ahead anyway, right?

Yet, if it had happened to him, a complete turn from the people he loved, he was not sure how he would react.

Yeah.

If he wanted to become a Hokage, he recognized to have some way to go. Looking at Sasuke or Shika he felt just like an immature brat ... extraordinarily strong, sure, but immature. And being the head of the village was not just a matter of strength, but also of wisdom, foresight ... And a billion of other things that he did not even remotely think of owning.

Oddly enough, but just at the moment when everyone saw him as the inevitable and designated successor of Tsunade-sama, it was him, Naruto "sennin" (title added to popular acclaim) the first one that did not want to be hokage. Not to mention that, according to the formalities, he was still only a genin! (And he had never even captained his team, let alone govern a whole country!)

Not that he wanted to give up his dream, but he recognized as necessary, in its own way, of course, two important qualities: humility and patience.

So Let Tsunade-baa stay in his place for a while!

With these intentions in his heart, he began to serve the village in every way he could, both in terms of missions, both to give a hand to rebuild, never pulling back. The Hokage also made him an ambassador of Konoha in the other villages, for its unparalleled quality of communication, combined with a certain amount of openness and unpredictability. During those years, made of long journeys and tireless activity had begun to attend often the estate of Nara. He became a tireless companion of shogi for Shikamaru, although, inevitably, always losing against him. But the company of the "great strategist of the leaf", as it was now nicknamed Shika, had become indispensable to him. If he wanted to learn to be a good captain and a good guide there was no better person.

With his and Sakura's help, in less than a couple of years he had become a Jounin. Meanwhile, he noted with relief as Sasuke, was, at least apparently, inspired by the same zeal. In the village they did not meet often, actually, but every week, at dusk, they found themselves in the valley of the epilogue to train together.

Or rather, to compete in grueling encounters that often went on all night. During these "meetings" they did not talk much. Besides, what was the need? The two of them, as he had often claimed Naruto himself, spoke much better with their fists, than with mere words. And they were the only times where you could see a smile on the lips of Sasuke, to tell the truth; perhaps because the Uchiha felt free from the shadows that lurked in his mind only in those moments of desperate fight between Kurama and Susanoo.

When, every Friday night, who suffered from insomnia felt, from Konoha, lightning in the distance, they thought of remote hurricanes. Who knew them instead, let out a half-smile. Sakura often woke up and, looking out on the horizon with the lost look, tried to imagine these epic clashes.  
In the end, Sasuke had become a member of the ANBU team, not without some resistance from the elders, passed by the insistence of Tsunade and Naruto (which in that circumstance was threatened to be banned for his lack of tact in speaking with the counsellors).

After two years, however, had come to "the fox", a much-awaited moment: the first students!  
He would graduated them? Or they would be sent back to the academy? How they would be like?

Obviously he could not think of Kakashi and that day, many years ago now, when he, Sasuke and Sakura had faced the "trial of the bells."

However, he had a certain fear: he would have been able to teach teenagers what it meant to be a real ninja?

Driven almost unconsciously by these thoughts, he went to visit his old master.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you home?"  
Kakashi opened the door. Needless to say, received him with his favorite book in hand, 'Icha Icha paradise'.

"Oh, Naruto, come in. You're lucky... You have chosen one of the rare days that are relatively free for me. What brings you here? "

"Well, no, I wanted to talk to you about some things ... But ... Again with that book? But you had not already read and reread the same crap now? "

"Hmmm ... True. But even though I know it by heart, it remains my favorite book. Lately I've been thinking of going to recover Orochimaru to learn Edo Tensei no Jutsu. You know, to bring back to life Jiraya and force him to write more ... "

Naruto laughed uproariously, then, hardly trying to regain composure, added: "Well, actually tomorrow Tsunade will give me the reports of the three academy brats that will be in my care. And ... Truthly speaking, sensei, I do not feel cut to act as teacher. And I could not think back to that day when three snotty, little, idiots tried in vain to take the two damned bells tied to your belt. ", He concluded with a smile.

"Naruto, it's not like you to pull back without even trying! Anyway, If I was you, I would not worry. I've always been myself. I never tried to please you. And anyway, I would have really kicked you out if you had not passed the test. You know, in truth I couldn't care less to find out your potential. But then it went how it went ... "

"Reassuring!" Naruto replied sarcastically.

"Come on, don't be mad. You'll recognize yourself that at the beginning you were really annoying... And anyway you will have fewer problems, than me ."

"In what sense Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well, because first, you're a hero, so the kids will love you; second because with all the disasters of war, exams will become less selective, I suppose."

"Not really, master. Tsunade insisted with the elderly because to mantain the ratio of three teams on nine ... "

At the news, Kakashi was slightly surprised: "Ah. I didn't expect it. However, some idea for their test? "

Naruto made one of his usual wide smiles, then said, amused, "if you do not mind, I would follow your example, the challenge of the two bells. Or is it too little original? "

At that, the other laughed heartily: "No, no, in fact, is flattering to think that in this respect you want to follow my footsteps. That were also that of your father ... "

The hero of Konoha was dumbfounded: " _what_!? That training was invented by my dad? "

"Yeah, the fourth tested it with me, Obito and Rin. Needless to say that we were very similar to you, Sakura and Sasuke. Or rather, I and Obito. At least Rin gave a show a bit less petty than the pupil of the Hokage. But don't tell that to her, otherwise she could beat me with one of her fists ... "

Naruto laughed again. After that chat he felt much more relieved. "Well - he said - tomorrow we'll have some fun."

Meanwhile, the hospital, Ino felt a sudden roar, and said: "What a sneeze, Sakura!"

 _ **Xan corner**_

 _Well... Not that I'm trying to gain your pity but... Yeah, english is not exactly my mother tongue..._

 _I'm translating (slowly... Veeeeery slowly) a story that I wrote in my language. Don't ask me why, dunno. Probably 'cause i wanted to improve my english skills?_

 _Anyway, hope you enjoy this first little chapter..._

 _C'ya!_


	2. Three typhoons?

_**2)Three typhoons?**_

The next day, as expected, Naruto went into the Hokage's office to have the reports of the three boys. There met him that Hinata, giving him a warm smile said, " Naruto-kun, please, remind to take extra-extra-care of my neechan!"

He was dumbfounded. What did she mean? Possibly that ... "Sorry, what did you say?"

For a brief moment the girl kept staring him quizzically. Then she realized. He did not know it! Well, then she would not further spoil the surprise.  
"N-no, nothing, Naruto-kun, see you soon!", She said as she ran away, leaving him struggling with his doubts.

After shaking his head, he went up the stairs in a gallop: that half-revelation by Hinata had only increased the desire to know the name of his (possibly) future pupils.

"Good morning Baa-chan!"  
Tonton the pig felt the serious possibility that his owner could use it as a blunt instrument against Naruto. It looked imploringly to Shizune, that taking the hint, rapidly hugged it.

Tsunade glared intensely at the newcomer, then she said with a sigh: "Good morning to you, Naruto-kun. Even after years you not lose your irreverence, aint'it? Well ... here I have the right names to teach you a bit 'of humility ... " The grin after that sentence was so evil that the blond stepped back. Then the Hokage continued her speech:

"This year the academy we had a higher percentage of girls than usual, so you'll have to face with three demon-er, little ladies. The names are: Haruna Mitarashi, Ako Shiranui... and Hanabi Hyuga. Some names reminds you something? "

"Ha-Hanabi? The sister of Hinata ?! It's already getting difficult, damn it ... "

"Ah, but all the three of them are a sort of typhoons. As you should know, the team is blended according to the results achieved at the academy. Hanabi has received top marks, they beat even the Sasuke record five years ago. As for the character ... well, I could start from A for arrogant to the S for strict, with a whole series of intermediate shades. Just the opposite of her Nee-San. If you're not careful she will eat you alive, hi hi ... Then who do we have? Ah, yes, Ako. Ako apparently is on the quiet and lazy-ass side. She's Genma's cousin, you know him? Actually, I think there is nothing more hateful than something like Shikamaru with menstruation, but feel free to make a personal impression about it and then tell me. Finally, Haruna, the "dear" niece of Anko. If Hanabi beat Sasuke records, Haruna beat YOUR record, in academy results. "

"Are you telling me that she's more dunce-like than me? It's quite an impossible task to imagine something like that... So she gave to Konohamaru more headaches than me to Iruka... The world never stops giving surprises! "

"Yep, you can say that. - Tsunade replied - The girl is a chronic troublemaker. But I can understand that, she has no parents and lives with her aunt, who is not exactly someone you can define a "model relative". However, pay close attention to her. She has enormous potential, and I dont'know how many tricks she could learn in the near future... She's a little pain in the ass that instead of studying enjoys fooling around and provoking the others. The only ones with which she don't dare to, are Hanabi, Ako and another girl, Ran. The little Hyuuga, with her level of skills, could even kill her, if she feels like so. With the second, uncaring as it is, there would be no fun. Or at least I think so."

"Just a nice fun little picture." In fact, Naruto did not know whether to be amused or scared.

Half-jockingly, the hokage replied: "Well, come on, look at it from the positive side. There are no boys in the team, so no silly quarrels among amorous teenagers with hormonal awakening. Unless they fall in love with their Sensei; you know, it happens sometimes... Anyway pray that does not happen. For you could really be the end... "

That said, Tsunade, with the most impish and mischievous of smiles, dismissed him with: "Well. That's all. Good day and good luck! ", that almost startled the blond hero. Sighing heavily, on the way back he thought: _from the words of that damned hag it seems almost easier to defeat Kaguya..._

While going to Konohamaru, hoping to get a feel less gloomy than expected, Naruto mumbled to himself: "But how did Hinata knew in advance in which group would end her sister? Bah. Maybe she heard from Sakura-chan or Shizune-san. "

Arrived at the academy, he saw right away in the distance his old friend. How long had it been since that Chuunin was just a little boy trying to imitate his _oiroke no jutsu?_ To think of that technique could only smile.

"Konohamaru-kun! How are you? Not teaching the _oiroke no jutsu_ to our talented prospects, I hope! ", Naruto said as he gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

The boy laughed, "No, no, please Naruto, teaching _that_ would mean that Iruka will kick me out in no time! Although sometimes the temptation comes... Cut the jokes, let's see if I guess the reason for your visit. Three little pests, right? Who are the 'victims'? "

"You guessed it right. In the words of Tsunade-sama, they would be three monsters that would be a match even for the Juubi: Hanabi Hyuga, Ako Shiranui and Haruna Mitarashi."

Konohamaru stared in disbelief at his friend and then sighed: "Sempai, you angered the Hokage, by any chance? That is almost the worst possible combination of subjects..."

"Mmh... I had already imagined by her words. Well, tell me something that could come in handy. "

To that Naruto, scratching his head lost in thought, Konohamaru looked at him straight in the eyes and said: "You must love them, sempai. If you want to become important to them, you have to make them understand that they are important to you. There is no other way and there's no shortcut." Then, turning serious, almost threateningly, added: "Naruto, if training the genin for you is just a 'workout', then get out of here now, please. I will not blame you. You must do this because you care. If you leave alone those three as soon as the going gets tough, I swear, I'll come to your house and try to kill you seriously, even if I've no hope to beat you. "

The blond was dumbfounded: his friend was not joking! Observing him, he could only think of Iruka, and remember what he had done for him during his childhood. He put his hand on his shoulder and said, "Trust me: I will not disappoint you. Oh, and, for that matter, from the words you said to me, I already feel you're a great teacher, despite never seeing you at work. "  
Then, rousing himself, he added, in a lighter tone: "Ah, I see they are running! Help me to recognize them!"

Konohamaru happily (to the point that Naruto thought that the dangerous tone from earlier was a lie) answered: "Hanabi is the first one, the petite with long hair tied back blacks to high tail, purple shirt and dark jacket. If you had approached a little more you would have recognized this yourself with no need to ask, for the pearly color of her eyes, typically Hyuuga; Ako is at the bottom of the group, walking with a slovenly air, long brown hair, blue eyes, bandana and blade of grass in his mouth. We forbade her to bring senbon just like his cousin Genma in the academy, although sometimes she does it anyway. "

"And I guess that the little one that is draining all of her strength just to keep up the pace with the leading trio is Haruna, right, Konohamaru?"

"Yes. In this respect it is very similar to you; I think that's why you guessed it right... Even if she is a bit 'more sly than you at her age, I suppose... Physically resembles a lot to Anko at her age, or so said Iruka; the black hair with the tuft and the dark eyes are the same, for example. But if I were to make forecasts now, I would think that her adult body will be much more flat-ches-, ahem, minute than her aunt."

"Good! The rendez-vous will be officially in an hour, right? I think I'll wait here with you, before entering the classroom. I prefer not to imitate Kakashi making them wait too long. Oh, right, what is the team's number? "

Smiling, the young assistant teacher turned to Naruto and said, "seven. It's a chance, I swear... But at least it is a good omen."


	3. Here's the new sensei!

_**3) Here's**_ _ **the new sensei!**_

After one hour, and not before he did wish good luck by Konohamaru, Naruto took a breath and started for the class, to pick up the three girls. Before entering he heard a buzz and laughs. "If at least one of them thinks like me, they'll be getting ready a welcome joke, maybe I can give to them an 'originality vote' ..."

He opened the door and, instead of finding three girls to early adolescence, there stood none other than Hinata.

Rather surprised, after a second of amazement, Naruto said, "Good morning Hinata! I did not know that you were here to train a team of genin... "

"Hello Naruto-kun! Here too huh?" But there was something that was not right. Hinata came to Naruto making more than provocative gestures. Among other things, with an impish grin, she played merrily with the zipper of her sweatshirt, that was dangerously going more and more down. When she arrived less than two centimeters from Naruto's lips, which in the meantime had a bright red face, Hinata glamorously said: "How about it, Naruto-kun, our students have not arrived yet. For a deep kiss it does not take much time. And if the kamis assist us, even for a little bit more..." Meanwhile, the zip was down to the level of the navel.

"Hi-Hi-Hinata w-what a-a-are you doing?" Embarrassed, he gathered all his strength, mostly mental, closed his eyes and gently pushed the girl back.

In response, without losing composure, she said, even more maliciously: "Kyaa! Naruto-kun, but where are you touching me? But if it comes to you, you can touch me anywhere ..."

At those words, Naruto opened half an eye and realized that he was inadvertently touching her breast. Immediately he removed his hands from the body. The temperature of his face, however, was not far from the boiling point and her babbling of justification had stopped having any meaning. Even the blood from his nose sprouted... Damn, with women was a real wimp, despite his age!

Then Hinata could not resist anymore, and roared with laughter. The blond hero looked at her, dumbfounded. Meanwhile, a cloud of smoke surrounded the girl. In its place there was her sister Hanabi literally rolling on the floor from the ouburst of laughter. Who better than her sister could mimic the features of Hinata? Even Haruna, popping out of nowhere, was laughing uproariously. Ako, leaning against the jamb of the window, was grinning with the usual throwing needle in her mouth.

Naruto was embarrassed, but he had to admit: the joke to the new sensei deserved top marks.

The old prankster soul of Naruto, after all of this, woke forcefully. Despite being fooled, didn't feel angry. After a chivalrous and theatrical bow to Hanabi and a big laugh said: "You got me girls, I admit. But, you know... You're nothing but an amateur compared to my renowed jutsu... "  
He let his sentence to take effect: Haruna, feeling teased (it was his idea, Hanabi had simply thought that "using" Hinata, all would come better. And in fact...), said suspiciously: "What do you mean?"

The blond did a wink to the three and puffing his chest proudly said: "At your age I already defeated the third Hokage with a sure-kill technique, the terrible Harem no Jutsu."

"What?", the three thirteen year old said in chorus. Even Ako was intrigued when he heard naming the Sandaime Hokage.

Naruto broke into a mischievous smile: "You want to see it on an unfortunate male victim? Maybe... On Konohamaru sensei, for example? "  
Ako grinned, while the other two had bright eyes and a wicked smile of joy at the idea...

"I take your expressions as a yes. You - he said, pointing Haruna – run to call him here, but not mention my name. You two, hide as you did before when I entered. And, please, I repeat: do not ABSOLUTELY say my name. He will suspect something, otherwise. "

As a perfect ninja team, everyone take positions for the ambush. The academy assistant teacher breathlessly ran after the girl, who earned a certain margin and disappeared behind the classroom door. Naruto became attentive to the sound of footsteps, then, when he felt his friend's hand on the doorknob... _Harem no Jutsu_!

Konohamaru found himself surrounded by fifty curvy, naked women. Result: copious nosebleeds and insta-fainting.

The three girls, in spite of themselves, they laughed even more than before, especially when their new sensei said with solemnity: "a talented chuunin of hidden leaf grounded before he can even extract his Kunai. See? This technique is really one of the most destructive I know. "

"Now, however, the presentations. No... maybe it's better if we bring your poor teacher to the hospital. "

Thus, the new team 7 went to the emergency room of Konoha.

On duty at that time, there was Sakura. Naruto thought to himself: _Damn it, if I were forced to give explanations..._

After a deep breath, he started: "Hello Sakura-chan, how are you? Here... I would have brought a patient. AEHM, is not serious, but... "

Sakura was beaming: see the crowd of girls behind his friend brought up old and beautiful memories. Forgetting for a moment of her duties, and even the words that his friend had just told, with a huge smile said to him: "Naruto-sensei, do you not introduce me to your students?"

"Well, they should still introduce them to me, anyway ... - then, turning to the girls - Please, team 7: name, last name, what you like, what you do not like, your hobbies, aspirations, all what you want to say, in short... "

On hearing the words 'team 7', Sakura turned to Naruto with his mouth wide open. A real red string of fate! Before she could say anything, the blond, though, came whispering to her ear: "We had our part, they have yet to begin to live their own different chapter." She nodded, not without feeling a certain admiration for Naruto, which almost made her blush.

Meanwhile the girls were presenting:

Without ceasing to hold the pin in his mouth, Ako began: "Ako Shiranui. Mmm... Not that there are too many things I like... Probably sleep is one of these. Ah, gambling, right. It amuses me a lot to see those who play against me without any scheme believe that they will win, only to lose miserably. Right, sensei, if you are flat broke, tell me, I'll help you to get a few bucks. I'm really good, I swear... Things I hate... mmmh... Hyperactive people and shogi, I can not stand that game for old uncles. Dreams? Well, if I become sufficiently good with some ninja tricks, in gambling and cards games I'll be unbeatable. I plan to make a lot of money, then buy an Onsen and retire, enjoying an easy and quiet life... Is it enough? "

"Ahem... Ok." made a appalled Naruto. Sakura quietly whispered to her friend: "It reminds me of ...", but anticipating it, he promptly replied:" Tsunade had described her as some sort of Shikamaru with menstruations." In fact, apart from the question of shogi, the description was quite spot on.  
After the presentation of the first one, was Hanabi's turn: "Hanabi Hyuuga, although I think You already know it, sensei... What I like? Winning, I would say. I hate to lose. Then... I'd like... - and for a brief moment, the mask of arrogance of the girl cracked slightly and she blushed imperceptibly - be free... Yes, free to travel and not being subject to... No, no, forget it - she shook his head. She realized that she was going to say too much. And panickly put on again her usual mask – Well, What I was saying? Ah yes, things I hate. I Especially hate... - And here she filled her lungs, toke a deep breath, then started - The _BAKA_ , that fall madly in love for certain absurd reasons with some other _BAKA_ , that because they are _BAKA_ , are not aware of the afore-mentioned _BAKA_ , and behave like a _BAKA_ with another _BAKA_! Clear, sensei?!

Naruto, already confused from the very beginnning, after the word "afore-mentioned", that probably was a bit too much for his vocabulary, wasn't able to understand a thing. With the air of a lost puppy said only: "Eh?"

Hanabi glared at him for a moment, then sighed and shook his head nodding with a bitter smile, and then comment: "Forget it, sensei... (although he added softly a new "baka! "). Anyway... My dreams? Well, there's one I can tell you: I want to become stronger than my deceased cousin Neji. He was... Legendary! Beat the Hyuuga's clan best prodigy of recent times would not be so bad. "

Sakura, meanwhile, did not know whether smile or complain, because she was convinced that the murderous look of Hanabi was not directed to Naruto, but rather, to her. She had well understood the little girl speech. In fact, you could not say that, around the blond hero of Konoha, the emotional situation was too simple: Hinata (the Baka number one, listening to Hanabi) confessed to him, but Naruto never returned to the subject; as the two began frequenting more often, in missions or in their free time, was not crystal clear if the feelings of the elder of Hyuuga's sisters were reciprocated or not.

Then, there was the problem of her own heart. She was not stupid and she knew perfectly well that Naruto was feeling, or at least feeled in the past, something to her. On the other hand, deep down, she recognized that perhaps she herself felt a feeling close to affection, and,maybe, something more, towards that blond idiot(the baka number two), who probably believed that she was still head over heels for Sasuke, something she was not so sure anymore.

Which automatically made her the baka number three. In the end, each of the three idiots - bitter realization - to avoid hurting one of the other two, or simply out of fear, had decided to ignore their confused feelings and go on like nothing ever happened. And, while it lasted, she was fine like that.

 _Yes, well, maybe_ , was thinking Sakura, with a tip of resignation.

"And here it comes the most devastating of the three." The joke of Naruto awake Sakura, still deep in thoughts, while Haruna, proudly puffing her (non-existent) chest, presented herself with arm folded and bossy air:  
"I'm Haruna Mitarashi. And I like... er, that is... I really do not know... ah, yes, right! To be feared and respected by all, such as a king, or even as Tsunade-sama. But it's nice to occasionally get lost... Lost in the crowd of Konoha and jumping from roof to roof, getting a clear wiew of the sky and breathe deeply the same air of the birds. Yes... But I know, I know it's a bit lame... Hobbies? I can not say them because even those would be a bit lame, so maybe it's better not to... Let's say that my dream is not to be a sucker, a badass who everyone fears when I pass, a bit like sensei that is an hero, even if, if I may, ahem, that I think that every now and then you pass like a fool, chatting with everyone, laughing and joking with everyone, with your mouth always stuffed with ramen at Ichiraku's. You should be a bit more badass, if you now what I mean... If I were you, I want people _AT LEAST_ kiss the earth where I walk. Even like now, with the poor Kono-sensei, it was fun and all, but ... "  
"Wait a minute," interrupted Sakura, who finally realized the reason why they were there. "What have you done to Konohamaru?"

 _ **Xan corner**_

In this chapter, as you can notice, there's the first great evidence that this story don't follow the last few chapters of the manga. Feel free to think otherwise, but I always deemed a bit too absurd the fact that Sakura, after being treated by Sas'ke more or less like a spot of dirt on the windscreen (since... Let me count... chapter three?) still has 'lingering affection' to him after turning 18-19yo. Kishimoto sensei obeyed to the overwhelming pressure of fans, but, well, nobody is paying me, so I'm not obliged to do it.

Even so, (I want to make it clear now, 'cause many fans of Naruto are obsessed by these things. Not me, as you can guess. I repeat, fell free to think otherwise, I'm stating my intentions and my opinions right here and right now to avoid further misunderstandings and, eventually, haters, I hope you understand...)this story still leans towards the Naruhina pairing... with some little surprises (otherwise it will be too easy).

Btw, I want to remind you that the MC are now the genins of the "new generation": I put great efforts in their development and I really really hope they can catch your interest.

Ok, ok, I stop my nonsensical babbling... C'ya guys!


	4. Kurama is fond of kids

_**4)Kurama is fond of kids (But keep it a secret)**_

Hanabi glared to Haruna, saying whispering: "Bakabakabaka!"

Ako began to grin: a very, _very_ good show(from her point of wiew, at least) was going to start.

At this point it was time to take responsibility. As their new sensei, Naruto could not help it.

"Ahem ... Sakura-chan, I showed... to the girls ... the exemplification of an insta-kill technique using as a test subject an unsuspecting Konohamaru..."

" _What kind_ of technique?" Sakura had already a vague idea. And, just to be ready, she was concentrating chakra on the forehead in her right fist, while eerie creaks came from her knuckles.

"Ahem... the Harem no jutsu ..." Naruto whispered, weeping.

"REPEAT THAT. I HAVEN'T HEARD YOU". Here, the "Bjiu" inside Sakura had activated.

Naruto turned to his three students and told them, sweating profusely: "Speaking of deadly techniques: one that now will show Sakura chan will do VERY bad."

"We suspected it." chorused the three, with arms crossed, ready to foretaste the scene of their new sensei being beaten to a pulp. Ako added: "shame that there are neither popcorn or chips, would be ideal in this situation." "Yeah," argued convinced the other two.

Meanwhile, Sakura had begun to beat Naruto mercilessly, while screaming:  
"You, YOU! What kind of teacher are you, nasty pervert! And to think that girls are nice, young and innocent! Damned idiot! "

Truly, when she said 'nice, young and innocent', the three looked at each other rather amused, but they would never, ever said a word in defense of their master, so...

After that, not until she gave the blond like a good taste of true fear, Sakura had subsided, turned to the girls and told them, with a wide and sadistic smile: "Remember, when your sensei needs a lesson, call me. See you soon!"

Finally out of the hospital, Haruna said, "Now I understand why you're so strong, sensei. With friends like that..."

"You have a point, Haruna-chan...", observed the blond as he rubbed his jaw. Then he continued. It was finally time to give them something to be afraid:  
"However, I'm still not exactly your new sensei. First, you have to overcome a _small and simple_ test. "

The trio began to get suspicious. "No one had ever talked about further testing," said, not convinced, Haruna.

"No one ever does. The basic idea is to keep it a secret... if you say publicly the ratio of the people passing this test on the total of promoted by the academy, there wouldn't be inscriptions anymore. Not willingly, at least. "

Naruto had said with a cool and very calm expression, as if he were discussing the weather. _Let's see how we can get them reeeeally scared_ , he thought.

After a brief chatter between them, Hanabi came forward: "Naruto sensei, honestly... how many?"

To which the blonde, just to be sure to infuse real terror, spelled out: "Three. Team. On. Nine. Others are sent back to the academy. Or, at worst, they have to abandon the idea of becoming a ninja. "

"Kill myself out of boredom for another year at the academy? No way! ", Rebelled Ako.

Hanabi, however, was skeptical: "Wait a minute... my nee san would pass such a test ?! No, come on, no joking... If I don't pass, I can't even dare to come back to my home!"

But the most desperate was Haruna, who even ranted: "It 's all a conspiracy! You're cheating! Thieves! "

Paying no attention to their complaints, Naruto provoked: "So? You are in? "

"I mean, sure we're, for those who took us Sensei?", He retorted for everyone Haruna.

"Very well. Appointment to the park tomorrow morning at six, girls. Ah - and Naruto could not help but return to the memory to his examination, so he showed off a mischievous smile - I recommend it. No breakfast. You would puke, otherwise. "

They looked perplexed and terrified, as they watched the back of their blond sensei going away, whistling happily, leaving them to their fears.

But what they did not know was that their teacher would struggle, to be 'the meanie', tomorrow. Unlike Kakashi, he had a soft heart, and he was already fond of them.

Back home, Naruto lay dead weight on the bed. The day had been more tiring than he expected. Not to mention the good ration of beating taken from Sakura-chan.

He closed his eyes to focus, then he formulated in his thoughts a question to his 'friend': "Hey, Kurama, what do you think?"

Squatting in a deep corner of his mind, the fox stretched a moment and, with his usual subtlety, answered reluctantly: "What the hell do you want, you woke me! Don't even start to think that your boring life beside your dull fights interests me... "

Naruto laughed: "I have to believe it? In my opinion, however, there were a few things that have caught your eye. I heard you enjoying yourself, while my new students presented themselves ... So, how do you find them? "

Feigning resignation, the demon replied: "You don't wanna make me sleep? Idiot... Anyway, you do not need me, you will find answers tomorrow. Were not you always saying that when fighting two ninja understand each other better? "

"Yes, but come on ... I want to understand your ideas about them."

"What a nuisance... Anyway, They remind me Son Goku, Shukaku and Matatabi. The girl with the Byakugan, is equal to the ape: putting on airs till the end and against her own good, but tenacious in her purposes and worse in that than an idiot blonde that I know too well... The one with the red bandana is identical to that stupid of the two tails, instead. Quiet and reserved like a damn cat. But like a damn cat, capable of anything if she wants something. The little viper, however, is like the old drunk badger. Touchy, neurotic, whining... and unpredictable. "

"Ah, dammit... Wasn't easier compare them to some humans? However, I understand... I understand that they interest you, sly hypocritical fox, otherwise you wouldn't compare them to your brothers, eh eh..."

"Hey, blondie, dont' get in your head strange ideas: don't think that now I suddenly find all human beings nice and kind! I just think it might be fun to see what they can become, with a giant idiot as a master! Anyway, even if you ruin them, I could always fix that. "

"Then you like them! I won my bet! Ahahah! "

"Uzumaki, you are just a boring baka! Anyway... Don't count on me to fight with the three girls. We could kill them in no time. And for the record, Do as you wish, but you should not even use the sennin techniques. And now let me go back to sleep... "

"Be it as you want, Kurama, I will use only 'normal' techniques. After all, you're right, it would not be very fair. 'Night damn fox. "

 _ **Xan Corner**_

I hope that you're finding this story even a bit interesting, at least till now. I published these first four chapters one after the other to catch your interest, but form now on I will update weekly (supposedly every tuesday).

C'ya and thanks!


	5. The night before the exam

_**The night before the exam**_

Meanwhile, the three teenagers returned to their homes and, as expected, vent out, each in their own way, their emotions on that eventful day.  
"Hanabi Hello! How was your first day with your new sensei? "Hinata said merrily, as he saw her sister back.  
"Hello Hinata-nee. Nothing special... I was paired with two nobodies. But, if I have to be honest, I think the worst thing is that Naruto-sensei is an authentic baka. Seriously, sis, what made you fall in love with him? And I do not think it's as strong as they say. It's only thanks to the fox inside him. "  
Hinata smiled softly to her sister: "It 's true, it is just a baka. But maybe that's why I love him... He gives his best for all the people he knows and never backs down, even when he's tormented by doubts. And that is why he has become so strong, certainly not for the Biju he has within himself. But on this, I believe that you will have proof you yourself very soon. "

"Not necessarily, Hinata-nee. If we fail the test tomorrow, he is able to really send us back to the academy. Although, of course, I'm not afraid. You nailed it, so it's clearly impossible that I will not succeed aint'it? Or am I wrong?"  
That ' "Or am i wrong?" At the end showed more jitters than she wanted to. Especially not in front of her anesan!

Despite herself, Hinata noticed it and, good and kind as she was, hastened to comfort her: "Don't worry Hana-chan! What she did Kurenai sensei at that time was nothing more than a little test. Shino, insightful and intelligent as he was, knew at once what our teacher wanted to hear from us. Obviously, every sensei has its own way to lead the students to answer, so I don't know what Naruto-kun has in mind... Um no, sorry, Naruto... sensei. "

"Meh... He told us to be ready tomorrow morning at six, and to not have breakfast. In addition, as he walked away, I heard him mutter to himself on a couple of bells that had to obtain. Any idea to what that could mean? "  
Hinata was confused for a moment, then she realized: "He couldn't really mean that... oh gods, the trial of Kakashi sensei!" She concluded the phrase putting a hand over her mouth in surprise.  
Hanabi noticed that something was not right with the reaction of the older sister, so she insisted to figure out what had caused that: "Nee-san, you have to tell me something?"

"N-no sister, I'm sorry, I just can't. The only thing I ask you is to be careful. Your test might prove _slightly_ more difficult than I thought. However I'm sure you've nothing to fear." To reassure her, she put the hand on her head, despite the (not entirely sincere), Hanabi's complaints, claiming to not bear all that cuddling stuff.

"Anko - Bachan! I'm back!"  
"Hey Harucchi, do not tell me anything? Your auntie is veeeeeery curious to know who is your new senseiii! "  
Haruna snorted. That half-naked, sprawled on the couch, with a bottle of beer in hand and talking with his mouth full of red bean soup preheated, would be the lethal "deadly viper" Anko Mitarashi? If she had said that around they would not even believe it.

She looked at her and said: "First:" Harucchi "?! since when you decided to call me in this embarrassing way? And, second: Before asking questions, please, _PLEASE_ , finish to eat. You spit half of your soup on the carpet! And in the end, guess who gets to clean up? _ME_!"  
Anko lifted toward her a pleading look that meant "Sorry Harucchi, I'll be a good girl, I promise!" But the final effect, with the cheeks full of dinner like some kind of hamster and gravy stains on her chin, made her look more like Tonton, the Hokage's piggy.  
The result is that Haruna, after glaring at her for a millisecond laughed till crying from the fun. It took at least five minutes, for her to take again a decent demeanor.  
"Ok. Now that you've finished to stuff yourself like a fat turkey, we can talk. I mean, you told me you wanted to know who was my new sensei? The name Naruto Uzumaki mean anything to you?" Said, winking, Haruna.

"Damn! Student of a celebrity! And tell me, what did you think? "  
"Well, Naruto sensei's... it's... that's... A little... Well it's quite a cosmic baka... We are sure that that guy has wiped the floor with all the enemies during the last war?"  
The aunt could not help but laugh at the assertions of her niece and said: "Well, yes, is quite a baka, that blondie brat. But it's the very reason for we all love him. In the end, without understanding how and why, you begin to trust him blindly. And then you realize that he would be ready to jump into the fire for you, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, even if he does not even know you so well. It's a guy like that. "

"Auntie, but you're in love with him?"  
"What? No! Well, now that he's no longer a kid, and, moreover, is a hero, more or less all the girls of Konoha made one or two thoughts about him. But it would be a bit 'awkward for an old granny like me hitting on him, don't you think? No, mine were only words of appreciation. And great esteem. "

"Umm... No, I mean, you who have seen him fight, he's so strong? I repeat that I don't believe it... See, he took a tremendous barrage of fists from the Hokage's pupil and he not even lift a finger to defend himself..."  
"Bwahahah! Harucchi, you're just phenomenal! That scene... I think you will be lucky enough to see something similar quite often. See, those two were teammates from when they were your age. In a team you create strong bonds, which exceed your imagination. And what you saw, well, it's usually the way in which that pink-haired girl shows her affection to Naruto. It's a bit strange to understand, however... Anyway, back to your earlier question, your beautiful blond sensei is a true force of nature. You know, if he truly wanted, he could destroy Konoha in a second. And there would be very few able to stop him, trust me. Satisfied, from my answer? Look, I got an idea: I imagine that tomorrow you will have to do the field test, right? Wake me, even if you have to kick me out from the bed, so we can make breakfast together, shall we? "

"Hmm... Naruto sensei told us to skip it, the breakfast, I mean..."  
At that, in Anko's mind rang a "bell" (no pun intended) of warning: "Wait a minute... When I heard that phrase... - suddenly she slapped her forehead - THE TRIAL OF KAKASHI! "  
"Um, aunt? You are there? Can you explain what that means? "  
But Anko already entered into fury mode: "What do you plan to do that baka! BAKA! If my niece fail that stupid exam I swear I'll destroy him! I'LL DESTROY HIIIIM! "  
It took quite a good time to Haruna to calm her, even if her aunt would not reveal what caused her anger.

Ako returned home with a certain calm. He did not want to face the climate of unwarranted enthusiasm for "his-first-day-as-genin-and-who-is-your-sensei?" Which surely would be waiting for her.  
After wandering through Konoha, she thought to stop at his cousin's house to get a game of pool. There was nothing more relaxing. And then, at least, Genma did not treat her like a child.  
She knocked on the door.  
"Password!"  
Ako looked up at the sky. "Baka of a cousin, let me in, damn your password!"  
Genma opened the door one centimeter to scrutinize the new arrival. Ako cocked her head in the direction of the crack and said, "See? It's me. Now do you mind open that door? "  
Just when on the other side was mentioned a "Passw..." Ako decided to plant a kick on her cousin's face and get in his way.  
Seeing Genma lying on the ground writhing, a bit too theatrically, from the pain, with hands in her pockets, she added, deadpan: "Move baka. I want to play. With money of course. "

"Of course, you're just sooo cruel to your dear dear cousin..." said the other, while he got up.  
"Want another kick? Ah, I'm going to stay here until late, so when I get home my parents will already be in bed. It is not a question, it is a statement. "  
"Gotcha... Rather, how was your first day as a genin? They have already give you a teacher? Who is it, huh, huh, who is it? "  
"Look, today I am good and I decided to get you a present, Genma. Another kick. "And she pointed her kick straight to the boy's stomach.  
Who, however, this time he did not want to suffer the temper of the other. Fastly enough, he grabbed Ako's foot and threw it to the ground, then said: "Not nice to the poor Genma, no, no. Strive more next time... "  
Unfazed, the teenager stood up for a moment, then said with a sigh, serious: "It 'just to escape from this kind of interrogatory, accompanied by stupid giggles, that I didn't want to go home, dammit. Come baka, to the basement. I've not plucked you enough this week..."  
"Half, I mean, half of the money I earn from my missions end in your greedy hands. And lately you started to rob my firends, as well. But what do you do with all that money? Clothes? Shoes?"  
"Waaaay off road, cousin. A fourth, for spas. Three quarters, saves for the rainy days. "  
"Ako, you're a stingy old granny."

"Hey, the idiot is you, you insist to be fooled by me! For the umpteenth time, let's go. I had a rough day and tomorrow will be even more so. They put me in team with the two worst idiotic academy prospects and the most idiotic sensei... See? I even answered your question. Happy now? "  
As they descended the stairs to that sort of "illegal gambling house" installed in the basement of Genma's apartment, the boy sarted thinking, trying to imagine who could be the "most idiotic sensei", as stated by her little cousin. "The dumbest possible sensei, eh?" Suddenly, he had revelation that made him burst into laughter: "Don't tell me. If we identify the kind of people that gives you goosebumps... Or Kiba Inuzuka, or Naruto Uzumaki. It's one of those two, Ako?" Without even turning around, the other replied:

"The Konoha's hero, dammit. "  
As they played, and, invariably, Genma began to lose miserably, however, slowly came in Ako a sense of unease for the next day. Even her two teammates had the idea of having a stupid teacher. But they where the stupid ones if they really think that, as she had heard from them, that _Naruto sensei was not so fearsome_ , and, all in all, the examination of the next day would be simple. He had too much experience of someone like Genma, who under the mask of a baka concealed strength, cunning abilities and incredible skills.

Suddenly she said to his cousin: "Listen... May I train with you a little? You know, rising anxiety about tomorrow." She said it simply. If he had not said that, no one could have imagined any uneasiness in her. But she had a monstrous ability to conceal her emotions, so much that her cousin nicknamed her _'the final poker face'_. At the same time, however, her analytical capacities told her that was stupid to ignore her feelings. Ignoring meant that more time passed, more they would grow. It was more practical to eliminate the problem directly.  
Genma was incredulous and stood with a gaping mouth for a few seconds. It was so amazed by such a statement that did not even have an opportunity to reply with a joke, as was his custom. Instead, he said: "O-ok. As you want. But why, all of a sudden..."

As if she were talking about the most harmless thing in the world, Ako said: "Assumptions. Tomorrow I have the test, as you understand. We are the first students, or, better to say 'guinea pigs', dammit, of Naruto sensei. Which he had as a teacher Kakashi Hatake. During academy I heard several times whispering of a the 'trial of Kakashi' and how it was notorious as virtually impossible to overcome. I had never realized what it was until now. And it's very likely that the idiot has in mind to use on us the same kind of test. Hence my disquiet. I'd ask you to tell me what is it, but I'm sure you tell me that you can not reveal me anything. So I repeat the question, for the baka in front of me that has his mouth open long enough to allow flies to form a nest in it: May I work out with you for an hour or two? "

"Hey, hey, too much information in one sentence, cutie! It takes me a bit before I can metabolize. Hmmm. Yes, I've heard of that kind of exam, and no, I can't tell you what is it. And yes, with the shortage of ninja after the war, Naruto is a bloody fucking idiot to try out that with you. Ok. I will train you for a while... Even if I doubt that it can be of some use... "


	6. The Trial - Part one

Early in the morning, the three young girls sloppily dragged their feets towards the park. It was evident from their faces that none of them slept well. After all, it wasn't surprising: normal nervousness apart, Hinata, Anko and Genma, respectively, fueled their suspicions that the long-awaited trial was something extremely difficult and complex.

Naruto didn't show up until half past six, naturally increasing the level of moodiness of the trio.

"Goood morning girls, slept well? Ready for the test? Come on, let's go to the training ground!", Said their teacher with a grin.

Ako replied, very acid: "Slept well... What a f... Sensei, you know that some really serious scientific studies I read a moment ago, declared that telling us such a huge dose of bullshit first thing in the morning is really bad for your brain?"

"Mmmh... For your own good, I pretend that you just said: 'Good morning to you too, dear sensei', ok? In any case, here we are, girls! Try to smile, come oooon!

Just to be completely on the safe side, I asked to the Hokage if, even under these conditions of ninjas' shortage, I could perform this type of test and she said she was Ok with it. So... let's start!

As you see, attached to my belt I have two bells. Who wins can have lunch. Who loses... well, has to resist listening to the cute sound of her stomach desperately growling, mwahahah! Oh, yes, and who wins become ninja... who loses goes home. All right?"

"What ?!" the three girls in unison whined. Hanabi added, "So, are you telling us that one of us would be eliminated anyway?"

"Exactly, Hanabi-chan."

A mask of discomfort was painted for an instant on Hanabi's face (a bit) and Haruna's (much, much more). Ako, as usual, had a deadpan expression, but the fact that the veins on her neck were eerily throbbing , gave nonetheless quite a good idea about her state of mind. Then all three reacted, each in their own way, like going into attack position or trying breathing and focusing exercises.

"Remember that you have to attack me with the intent to kill me, or you'll never be able to take the bells _(How beautiful is to copy the phrases of Kakashi! But said by me, isn't the same, dammit... They just did not have the same effect_...). So, ready? "

"YES sensei!" They replied, finally pumped up for the match.

"Good. GO!"

Predictably, Hanabi and Ako hide themselves in the bushes, while Haruna went immediately full throttle against him.

She launched against his teacher a fair amount of shuriken, set off with a kunai between teeth and another in her hand. But meanwhile Naruto had already made his favorite starting move, the _Kage bunshin no jutsu_ and, paying no mind to the fact that was probably overkill, deployed a rasengan with his main body (after two years of intense training, now he could complete it without clones and only with one hand). Without even realizing how it happened, Haruna found herself with her arms locked by a clone each, the ankles blocked by another one popped up from the ground and the teacher in front of him with the Rasengan in his right hand. Showing off the most sadistic smile of his repertoire, Naruto said to the girl: "You better do a little better than this, don't ya?"

Naruto still had not let go of Haruna, that his clones were forced to release her in order to deflect two Senbon soaked with chakra coming from above: with a jump, in fact, Ako went on stage and launched the needles on the two clones. Haruna, with their arms free, tried to stretch them to the waist of his master to take one of the bells. At this point, while the blonde sensei was preparing countermeasures, something happened that went beyond his expectations: Ako attacked Haruna!

With a grimace of pain for the kick of her 'teammate' right on her back, she collapsed on her knees and was now the Shiranui to stand in front of Naruto. He dissipated Rasengan, did a somersault backwards and called unto him his clones. He could see Ako, looking with a wide grin to Haruna still kneeling, while the latter silently rebuked with a hateful glare.

Okay, not immediately grasping the concept of teamwork is fine, but he, Sasuke, and Sakura, at least, weren't so eager to win to the point of clashing with each other! While thinking about this, Naruto realized that Hanabi wasn't here.

Last famous words. Following the typical Hyuuga style, she activated the _byakugan_ while hiding and quietly waiting for a good chance. Then, judging that finally was the right moment for an attack, she sprinted out, going with her juken for his blind spot. Good move, but she was too hasty in the analysis of the battlefield. She forgot the clone that Naruto previously launched under the ground, that now stood before her with another little rasengan in hand, while she was completely focused on the nape of his teacher. In theory, Hanabi was powerful enough to destroy the clone with the shock wave of her air palm, but her speed wasn't enough to avoid the counterattack: she suddenly found herself, by the raw force of Naruto's technique, pushed in the little water stream behind them. Meanwhile, Haruna and Ako were trying again from the front, not without, however, trying to interfere with each other in the meantime.  
Then suddenly, with a loud scream, Mitarashi began to do symbols with her hands that he thought he had already seen in the same sequence: rat, sheep, mice... Damn! The prohibited _Senei Ta Jashu_?! And he was almost too late to stop it! Luckily, he rembered Ororchimaru doing that technique, otherwise... A Kunai or a jump to her, probably weren't enough. He needed a drastic and very quick measure.

Before she could finish the Tiger seal, Naruto used a recently learned technique: _Futon: Kaze no yaiba_. He tossed blades of wind from the fingers, which stopped a millimeter from the sternum of the girl. Luckily, the blast was enough to bring her down from the pain.

It was hard to make him angry, but Haruna did it. It was time to give them a little lesson, especially to Mitarashi...

What's more, while he was worried to death that that stupid girl didn't commit suicide with a crazy stunt, Ako had unloaded the _shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu:_ that move was even able to graze him, if only Hanabi, with its juken, didn't try to stop the attack. The Hyuuga feared that the blow would really hit the target, so she decided to prevent it in order to not give away the bell to a rival.

This was really too much. He created a large amount of clones, then, trying to use less chakra possible, used the technique he had learned with the help of Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kurenai and Kakashi, the trademark of Asuma sensei: the _Fujin no Jutsu_. A burst of dust came down on all three, which were promptly blocked by the clones and, just before they went out of breath, he moved them out of the range of the micro-storm.

He made them kneel before him and said, sternly: "Time's over."

 _ **Xan corner**_

Sorry for the delay, everyone. I was busy with a lot of RL stuff, so...

Well, to tell you the truth, I was also really worried about the poor quality of my engrish (yes, engrish).

I was so engrossed with the creation of my novel that I took very lightly the 'translation part'. I don't know if I will ever gain a passing mark in that: I don't even have a Beta reader(if some of you want to give it a try, for free, be my guest) for my project and this fact may be catastrophic .

Not to boast, but I put a great effort in the creation of characters: I don't want that my poor girls (and the others 20+ guys of the new generation) were evaluated poorly because my english is subpar, you know...

So, I asked to myself: "It's alright to go on?" Objectively speaking, probably not.

But, stubbornly, I refuse to give up, at least for now. And here we are.

P.s: I kindly remind you that this FF is NON-CANON (partly because I wrote the first chapters before the ending of the manga), so, if you really don't like this fact, please, don't waste your precious time here.

Ah, I say that now, for your sake (and mine): here, Sas'ke is quite a villain (even if he has reasons to be like that), so, if you definitely can't stomach the depiction of him as a bad guy (more or less), I suggest you to stop here. Thanks.

C'ya!


	7. The Trial - Part two

Without giving them a way to open their mouth, Naruto began his lecture.

"Let's start with you, Haruna: I'd like that you explain to Ako, that surely doesn't know, the "beautiful" technique that you were going to use against her. Come on, we're listening. "

The teenager knew she made a big, big mistake. She was frustrated, angry, and she could not conceive that not only the teacher, but even her own teammates were enemies! This, however, and she knew it, did not justify "the experiment" that she wanted to do: she hoped that would pass unnoticed. Instead, on the contrary, Naruto understood right off the bat... Haruna feared that she had seriously compromised her chances of finally becoming a ninja. Bowing her head and trying to suppress the flow of tears that started as soon as she realized her impending end, said in a weak voice: "Well, that should be the _Sen'ei Tajashu_... That would be a technique, ahem, not exactly legal..."

"Let's just say prohibited. You learned it from Anko-san? "

"N-no sensei... I just seen her doing that. Come on, is not so dangerous... It doesn't do so much, it's just a matter of shooting lotsa snakes from an arm..."

Pathetic attempt to apologize, she realized herself.

"Very bad description. Probably I'm not the best ninja around concerning the study and the description of jutsu... No, to be precise I believed to be the worst one... till now. You are worse than me! The shadow snake hands it 's like an evocation ... No, it IS an evocation. And you know what happens when a summoner does not have enough experience to control what goddamn creature he evokes? "

"Ahem, well... Dunno .."

Usually it ends badly. Veeeery badly. Haruna couldn't make a positive guess about the details, but surely, she would be in a huge pile of s**it... Obviously, she had not the courage to say that.

"I'll give you a brief summary for all I know: the frogs laugh at you, or make you realize that you have disturbed them. Maybe, while jeering, they give you a full and healthy ration of punches, out of gratitude. In snails' case, they look at you, then shake their antennas and just go, brooding about the insensitiveness of youngsters. For the subjects of prince Aoda, who rules the snakes from Manda's death, try to guess what they do to you when you find them on a bad day? You have three chances out of four that they will try to eat you alive... DAMN! BAKA! YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH! I WAS AFRAID THAT SOMETHING MIGHT HAPPEN TO YOU! YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!"

Naruto shouted increasingly louder. He was so riled up that he did not noticed that the girl was trying to retain some rebellious tears. There was no need to insist further... But he didn't finish. It was time to remove that spiteful know-it-all smile "I had nothing to do with her", of the other two.

"Don't even start to think that you are oh so good and oh so pure, miladies! You arrived to block each other; no, my mistake... what I saw wans't just blocking... That was killing intent for heaven's sake! What did you have in mind? YOU MAKE ME SICK!"

Finally, he managed to disrupt the certainties of the other two, clearly dumbfounded.

He continued: "Have you by chance heard, vaguely, maybe in some of your dreams, of teamwork? The first requirement, in battle, is to have blind belief that, whatever the goal, your mates will never betray you. Hanabi! If in the battle with the juubi, your sister, let's say for example, was in difficulty and I had had to choose between saving her and charge against the enemy? You, in my place, what would you have done? Ako! Suppose that instead of Hinata there was your cousin Genma. Would you really have acted only after ruthlessly evaluating pros and cons, little cynical brat? You know what Kakashi-san said to me, exactly when I was your age, exactly in this same place? In the world of ninja who does not respect the rules and laws it is considered scum. But who does not take account of their peers is the worst kind of scum... I made myself clear? "

"Yes, sensei...": dejected answer.

"I really hope so."

The rumbling belly of all three, warned that while shouting to them, the girls were dying of hunger. He relaxed for a moment, then said, pointing to the three bento boxes: "Well, I give you a second chance, but before you have to eat. You have an hour break. Ah, not you Haruna. Reflect on your actions with an empty stomach."  
After concluding sentence, he took with him, with a very eloquent gesture, one of the three boxes.

The girl tried to argue without conviction "S-sensei, to tell you the truth, even now I cannot even move a muscle..."

"You should have thought about it before trying to kill yourself with that damned technique, my beauty. Now I hafta go, I have some business to attend to. C'ya later."

Hanabi and Ako began to eat, slowly and quietly. Both, despite not wanting to admit it, definitely were shocked, especially after the "you make me sick!" of their sensei. Well, sensei not for long, to be honest. After seeing what Naruto was able to do, and without even asking a hand to the fox, they were quite demoralized.

They were diverted from their thoughts by the mighty roar of Haruna's stomach, which was in serious danger of eating itself. Trying, without much success, to make it stop hardening her abs, she timidly justified: "Anko finished the red bean soup last night, so well, that is to say, I skipped dinner as well..."

Ako looked up at the sky and, as Sasuke did long ago, said the last famous words: "Keep my leftovers, baka with a metabolical disease...", offering her bento.  
Hanabi started to say something, but Shiranui stopped her: "How do we do teamwork if that one doesn't even stand up, Hanabi? In this way we will have one more chance, however miserable as it may appear. "

"True", the Hyuga had to admit. "But let me first turn on byakugan, maybe Naruto sensei is spying on us ..."

At that moment Haruna coughed heavily. Hanabi, turned to her with byakugan activated. And she saw a few things that she did not like at all.

"Haruna... You're not weak just because you're hungry, right?"

Ako, hearing that phrase was startled. Isn't possbile... Abruptly she said: "Lemme see your goddamn arm!" Without even giving her time to reply, she pulled up the sleeve of Haruna's sweatshirt.

The sign of a bite.

"Naruto sensei wasn't able to stop that technique? No, it's strange..."

Haruna stammered: "I don't know how to explain it... I mean, I 'heard' something biting me and then that 'something' was driven back by a strange force..."

Ako, calmly rummaged in his pockets and pulled out a bottle. Acidly she commented: "Lucky you, today I prepared for the worst... Bland generic antidote. family trademark. "

Then she took one of his trusted Senbon, dipped it in liquid, and without a moment's hesitation, thrusted it violently in Haruna's arm.

"OUCH! Do ya really want to kill me, bitch? "

"BAKA! Do you prefer suffer now or die later? "Retorted dryly Ako.

"Okay, okay, sorry..." Haruna said, putting a kind of pout.

Ako, then, vaguely worried, turned to Hanabi: "Hyuuga, tell me you have not stopped giving a look with your shiny magical eyes to see if Naruto sensei's around!"

Hanabi, calmly retorted: "Do not worry... He is still far aw-..."

She didn't have time to finish the sentence that Naruto appeared suddenly, with a smile and a sign of victory: "Yeah... just like Kakashi did with the old team seven, I was really spying you! In the hope that you did EXACTLY what you have done. Compliments. You are promoted. All three. You put the situation of your teammate before orders. Just like I had 'advised' you to do. "

The teenagers looked at their master incredulous, then, one after the other, breathed a sigh of relief. Haruna was the one that pulled the strongest of all.

From another part of the world, indeed, not exactly in the "world," a horrible and gigantic hairy monster, full of scars, crouching on a silk pillow smiled eerily as she watched the scene from a crystal ball. Addressing her fellow (albeit much smaller) that remained in the shadows said, hoarsely: "prrr... Great job, Maneki... with that bite of yours Aoda and his offspring were definitely driven away from that cute puppy... That girl is really promising ... If the Kurama boy trains her properly, within a year, or even less, I will find time to go to pay her a little visit... The next human war promises to be interesting... Meow! "

Much closer, but still out of reach of prying eyes, a second pair looked, seemingly annoyed, to the combat. One had a Anbu mask, the other was a boy with unusually sharp teeth.

The latter, sarcastic, said first: "Konoha... just a village of people with a too soft heart... If I were them I would have at least put you under house arrest, and forbidden you to be a ninja again! Although, most probably, I would have sentenced you to death for treason... And instead, here you are, without trial, without anything at all, even promoted to captain of a team of Anbu... This thing is so absurd it almost makes me laugh... "

"Tender heart has nothing to do with it, Suigetsu. I used the hypnotic Sharingan on some ninja in the village for months... Indeed, for years now. And I also had to be discreet, since byakugan reveals the illusion. Changes had to be continuous and imperceptible. The only ones that on which I didn't do anything is that dobe over there and few others. "

"Too much trouble. I would be deadly tired just by thinking about it. Why, then, do so much efforts? "

"You know."

"Yeah, yeah ... You and your complex plans lasting years... But my hand are itching and my sword are rearing to have some fun... What if I spoil your broth? Nope? Come oooon... Wait man, don't glare to me like that, I'm joking! Anyway, I hope that the mushy air of Konoha isn't starting to get into your brain. No more than usual, at least... Okay, now I'm going. See you next time Sasuke... Ah, no, now your Anbu name is Garuda, right...

 _ **Xan corner**_

As usual I ask for fogiveness for eventual typos, grammar and syntactic errors. Despite them I hope you will enjoy this chap.

C'ya and thanks

Ah, I almost forgot: the 'models'(ONLY graphically speaking) of the trio are(more or less):

Yuuki Mikan (from To love Ru) for Haruna

Onodera Haru (from Nisekoi) for the 13yo Hanabi

Kyoyama Hanna (from Shaman King) for Ako

But, lucky you, I suck at drawing...


End file.
